Centura Time
Centura Time is a daughter of Father Time. Centura was created by JackandDannysGirl on deviantart. Personality Centura is extremely shy when meeting new people but is a really sweet girl when she opens up. She likes to make people happy and hates the thought of upsetting someone. She is timid when faced with new tasks but bares through it for the sack of others. She enjoys shopping dressing up in cute clothes. She has a major sweet tooth and also likes to bake. She also dances and is on the dance and thrill team at monster High. Physical Appearance Centura is fair skinned and has birthmarks of the Roman numerals 1-12 on her body (1: left foot, 2: left shoulder, 3: stomach, 4: right shin, 5: left hand, 6: right foot, 7: breastbone, 8: right hand, 9: left cheek, 10: right shoulder, 11: right cheek, 12: left shin). She has purple eyes and wears small circular glasses. She has blue hair with pink streaks. Half of her hair is usually pulled up in pigtails. Clocks and hourglasses are always somehow incorporated into her wardrobe. Monster Type Centura’s father is Father Time, the keeper of time. Father Time is usually thought of being an old man with a long white beard and a scythe. Father Time is the master of time and controls the past, present, and future. His 2000 plus children have been assigned to be the keepers of a certain year and prevent anything from happening within that year that might cause a collapse in the time space continuum. Relationships Family *Centura’s father is Father Time, her mother is Serenity Moon-Time, a moon goddess. *Centura has over 2000 siblings, one a keeper for each year, some being twins. She is extremely close to her brothers Justin and Oliver. *Sandi Manning is a cousin to the Time children. Sandi’s mother, Dreama, is the sister to the Time kids’ mother, Serenity. Friends *Centura usually hangs around Bo Geyman, Hedward Horseman, and Dani Jones. She also gets along well with her siblings and her cousin, Sandi. She is also friends with Grace Reaper and others. Enemies *Centura doesn’t hate anyone and doesn’t like the thought of having enemies. Romance *Centura is single and isn’t interested in anyone at the moment. Clothing Basic Half of Centura’s hair is up in pigtails and are tied with clocks that are decorated with white frills. She wears a light blue button down shirt that has a tiny clock in the center with lighter blue sleeves that fall off of her shoulders. She has a matching skirt that has a slit in the side to show blue knee length leggings with light blue trim and white frills. She wears a brown belt with an hourglass buckle over her skirt. She wears blue button up arm warmers with pink fishnet attached to them and blue and beige wedge sandals with clocks on the front that tie on the back of her ankle into a blue bow. She wears a brown choker with an hourglass charm and small round glasses. Gloom Beach Centura’s hair is pulled up into a high ponytail and held up with a turquoise scrunchie with a clock attached. She wears a blue and white frilly polka dot bikini that ties around the neck and shows a blue bow in the front. She has a white see through cover-up on over her bikini. She wears blue wedge sandals on her feet that tie in the front with a bow with a little clock on the bow. She has a pair of green clock face sunglasses on her face. Dawn of the Dance Centura’s hair is in a half ponytail and wears a small hot pink hat with pink frills and an hourglass on her head. She wears a magenta steampunkish dress with a corset and a gold beaded belt. She wears dark red tights and pink boots. She wears hourglass charm earrings and small round glasses. Dance and Thrill Uniform Centura’s hair is pulled up in a ponytail and tied with a pink scruchie decorated with a clock. She wears a pink and white one strapped leotard with a black short skirt. She wears long white gloves and pink and white shoes with black wedge heels. X-Ghouls Uniform Centura is a part of the X-Men cosplay group founded by Jade Phantasm and Kalligenia. She goes by Stopwatch and has the power to stop time. Half of Centura’s hair is pulled up in pigtails and are tied with black scrunchies. She wears black and pink goggles on her head. Her suit is black, blue, and pink and has the X-Men symbol on each shoulder. Pet Centura has a pet male crow named Tick Tock. Skullette Centura’s skullette is a skull with eyelashes, Roman numerals or 9 and 11 on its cheeks and small round glasses on its face. It has high pigtails tied with clocks. Gallery Schools out centura.png|Centura's School's Out look Centura.png|Centura's basic look Gloombeach centura copy.jpg|Centura Time Gloom Beach Dance centura copy.jpg|Centura Time Dawn of the Dance Dance and thrill by princess-rose305.png|Centura Time and Wendy Storm in their Dance and Thrill uniforms. by Princess-Rose305 Centura xghouls.jpg|Centura, or "Stopwatch", in her X-Ghouls uniform Centura skull.png|Centura's Skullette Centura pet.png|Centura's pet Tick Tock Category:Original Characters Category:JackandDannysGirl's OCs Category:Father Time Category:Females